


The Bartender

by Tontom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontom/pseuds/Tontom
Summary: Jaune hated violence. But damn it, he has the worst anger management anyone has ever seen! And the damage he caused was absolutely unbelievable. His acts of violence cost his family a huge amount of Lien. So, he decides to leave at the age 16 to the chaotic city known as Vale.





	1. I Bet You Look Good On the Dance Floor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any characters in the story. All rights go to their respective artists**

* * *

****Junior.

The owner of the most well-known club in Vale, that is named after himself. He is also one of the best informers around. His sources are unknown, but all you need to know is that he will most likely have the answers. 

And one blond boy is his right-hand man. His name was Jaune Arc. He runs the bar in the club and does a pretty damn good job at it. 

He wore a high-quality black tux and shades that hid his blue-eyes. His blond hair draped over his forehead and was messy. 

The nights were usually busy with everyone either at the bar or on the dancefloor. But tonight, most people were dancing their hearts out. Fortunately for Jaune, he has his favorite customer keeping him company. 

"Want a refill?" Jaune asked the green-haired girl sitting at the bar.

"If it's on you," The girl smirked as she winked her red-eyes at Jaune.

"Emerald, you know I can't do that," Jaune sighed. 

"Oh c'mon Jaune," Emerald smiled as she leaned on the bar counter toward Jaune, "I think you need to loosen up. Want me to help with that~" 

"Sorry," Jaune shook his head, "I am on my shift right now."

Emerald groaned as she just held out her glass for Jaune to refill. 

"Want me to put it on your tab?" Jaune smirked as he refilled her drink.

"Just give me another glass of whatever I just had," Emerald grumbled as she took her glass and sipped it. 

"Stop grumbling, mint-head!" A familiar voice called out. 

"Don't be like that Mel," Another voice responded, "She probably had a busy day."

Both Jaune and Emerald's attention were then turned to the twin duo, Melanie and Miltia Malachite. The other henchmen for Junior. 

Melanie wore a white outfit while Miltia wore the same one but was red instead. Melanie was much more outgoing while Miltia was much shyer and was a less commanding presence. 

"Hey, you two," Jaune smiled. 

"Hey Jaune," Both girls greeted. 

"Ice cream isn't here today?" Miltia asked confused. 

"She's working tonight," Emerald responded.

"Where's hot-stuff?" 

"She's also working."

"How about, legs?" 

Emerald opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it. "I actually have no idea where she is," Emerald admitted. 

"Oh welp, that sucks," Melanie stated but her mouth suddenly turned into a mischievous grin, "At least there's more Jaune for us~" 

Miltia blushed at her sister's comment, while Emerald rolled her eyes at her friend's forward comments. 

Jaune sighed once again. "Sorry you two but-" 

"Hey, Jaune!" An older bearded man boisterously said as he appeared from behind Jaune, patting the blond boy's back. 

Junior instantly realized his mistake once Jaune turned his head to stare down Junior. The twins started to get nervous.

If there is one thing you should never do to Jaune Arc. That is touching his suit with filthy hands. That just pisses him off.

Despite Jaune wearing sunglasses, Junior could feel the murder coming from his eyes. 

"You washed your hands right?" Jaune growled. 

"O-O-Of course!" Junior responded quickly. 

Jaune planted his hands on the bar top and it looked like he was going to break it in half. That was until a hand landed on his. He looked up to see Emerald giving him a smug look that communicated, I thought you were on your shift? 

Jaune took a deep breath and breathed out, "Good."

Junior sighed in relief. As he walked over to the other side of the bar where the Malachite twins were, who also both looked relieved that Jaune didn't explode. Emerald just kept her grin as she took a sip of her drink.

"Can I get a drink Jaune," Junior requested. 

"The usual?" 

"Actually, I think I will take some vodka," Junior answered, "It feels like one of those calm nights."

"You got it." Jaune then prepared a glass of vodka and slid it across the bar counter toward his boss.

Emerald then tapped on Jaune's hand once again getting his attention. "Do you still want me to loosen you up after your shift?" Emerald said in a sultry manner. 

Jaune smiled and leaned into Emerald's ear. "If you can keep up with me," Jaune smirked. 

"Is that a challenge?" Emerald smirked back. 

"Don't forget about us two," Melanie winked as she pulled Miltia in with her arm. 

"Mel!" The red-dressed teen pouted as she tried to escape her sister's grip. 

Junior couldn't help but laugh at the girls' attachment to Jaune. 'That boy has a lot of fish to choose from," Junior humored himself. 

Suddenly, the doors to the club swing open revealing a young girl with long beautiful hair that went down to her shoulders. The girl wore a biker jacket on top of a yellow tank top. Everyone in the club stopped to look at the newcomer in the bar.

But no one else was paying as close attention to her as Jaune. Something about her just told him she means trouble. He didn't quite want to beat the crap out of her just yet but he won't hesitate if she does so. 

She gained a smirk as she approached the bar and looked at Jaune. 

"Hey cutie," She greeted, "How about getting me a strawberry sunrise with one of those cute umbrella things." 

Jaune nodded and got to work. He quickly served the glass to the mysterious girl. 

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club?" Junior asked.

"Aren't you a little too old be named Junior?" The girl smirked. 

This caused Jaune to chuckle. 'I remember when I asked him that,' Jaune said internally. He then thought back to that moment when he said that same response which caused Junior to smack the blond boy's head.

Let's just say that Junior spent that night in the hospital. 

Junior smirked. "So what do you want, Sweetheart?"

"I want some answers," The girl answered, "And call me sir instead of sweetheart."

The blond girl then did something incredibly unpredictable. She grabbed the older man by the genitalia and squeezed. Junior let out a pitiful yell from the pain in his nether regions. This made everyone watching collectively cringe, while Jaune was trying to keep his laughter in. 

"Tell me all you know about this woman and where I could find her," The girl then put up her scroll revealing a mature woman that had the blonde's features but the only difference was that the woman had red-eyes and black hair. 

"I've never seen her before!" Junior gasped.

"What was that?" Yang asked forcefully.

"I have never seen her! Sir!" Junior said breathlessly, "Jaune! Help me!"

Jaune couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing his ass off. He might get fired but this was too good not to laugh at.

Maybe he could let Junior suffer just for a little bit mo- Actually skip that thought, Junior was starting to turn purple from his pain. 

"Hey blonde!" Jaune yelled, "Despite the good show you put on for us, you need to let go before you make his blue balls a deeper shade!" 

No one in the club laughed except for the girl, and Emerald. 

"You need to persuade me first," The girl smirked. 

"How about all your drinks are on the house?" Jaune smiled. 

"Now, we're talking!" The girl shouted as she finally let go of Junior. 

Junior started gasping for air as he glared at Jaune. 

"What?" Jaune shrugged, "I did what you asked." 

Junior just mumbled, "You're lucky I'm not firing you."

"Oh, c'mon Junior don't be like that we were only kidding around!" The girl said in a playful manner, "Do you want a kiss to make the boo-boo feel better?"

Jaune chuckled but was soon laughing again when Junior actually leaned in for a kiss. 

The blond girl, like any other girl, would do in her position, sucker-punched the poor fool. 

The bearded man was punched with such great force that he was thrown over the bar counter knocking over drinks and landed on the blond bartender. 

When Jaune got back on his two feet he felt particular wetness on his body. He looked down to see an alcohol stain that was caused by the blond girl punching Junior over.

The stain completely ruined his suit that he loved so much and dearly. 

And now it needs to be dry cleaned. 

And in other words, Jaune was pissed.

"**I think you have overstayed your welcome,**" Jaune growled as he put away his sunglasses.

Everyone in the club froze. And one common thought grazed through everyone's heads, "_ We should leave before this club gets leveled."_

Jaune hopped over the bar counter and kicked the girl in the chest causing the wind to be knocked out of her. She was very surprised by how quick the blond boy was. 

The girl quickly found her balance and got out yellow gauntlets that formed around her hands. She quickly jumped up and drove her fists down to where Jaune stood. 

Her fist met the blond boy's face and he was slammed down onto the floor creating a small crater. 

'That wasn't so hard,' The girl thought to herself triumphantly. 

But that thought quickly slipped her mind as Jaune quickly got back on his feet and grabbed her arm. He then threw her over his shoulder into multiple tables and glasses of alcohol. 

The girl was shocked by the quick reaction that followed her attack. She was also surprised by how much magnitude the move had. It was super powerful! 

'What the hell was that?' The blond girl inquired to herself as she slowly rose from the shards of glass and wood from the table. 

Jaune saw the girl hesitating to attack again. He decided that it was appropriate that he gave her a warning for what would happen if she were to continue this fight. 

"Listen, blonde," Jaune said catching the attention of the girl, "You're not going to win, so I suggest you leave, **Now**."

Everyone in the room felt shivers down their spines as Jaune enunciated that last word. The girl was actually having second thoughts. 

'Damn. He's scary!' The girl observed, 'But, I'm not done. I need answers!'

The girl cocked her gauntlets causing Jaune to sigh. 

"And there goes your last chance," Jaune shook his head. 

The girl then aimed her gauntlets at Jaune and fired. Luckily, Jaune had his aura protecting him from the shots. However, the bullets distracted him from the girl, who was running at him with her fist pulled back.

Despite her attempts, Jaune still saw the attack coming but stood his ground and waited. Soon the blonde got closer and closer until she was in a perfect position. A perfect position to get headbutted by someone. Jaune leaned back his head then jolted forward hitting his head with hers. 

This caused the gauntlet wielding girl to be launched back hitting a wall and a couple of tables on the way. She slowly got up and saw strings of hair trailing from where she was now to her last position from the bartender. 

'Did Jaune headbutt that girl so hard that some of her hair fell out?' Emerald asked herself as she watched the fight. 

The girls lilac-eyes widen then squinted in anger as ber pupils turned into a deep red shade. Suddenly, a flaming aura surrounded her as she launched herself once more at Jaune. 

The girl threw her fist toward Jaune's face who blocked it. This caused Jaune to smile. 

'What the hell is he smiling at?' The girl asked herself. 

Jaune then brought his fist back and quickly punched her chest throwing her forward toward the wall and shattering through it. His fists moved so quickly that if the girl's eyes couldn't register it. If she were to put her arms, they would have been severely damaged even with her aura at full. 

Jaune quickly saw what he did and realized he might have overdone it. He walked over to the hole he had punched the girl through.

'Maybe I should start getting names of people before I beat them up,' Jaune thought to himself.

As he approached to where the girl was he saw she was laying there with small tears in her eyes. She saw Jaune approaching her and quickly tried to stand up and hide her tears. But she ended up tripping and landing knee first into the concrete of the streets.

'Crap, I definitely went too far,' Jaune scolded himself. 

Jaune sighed as he put on his shades. 

"You okay?" Jaune asked with a mixture of concern for the girl and disappointment towards his actions. He stuck out his hand and asked, "Need a hand?"

"Go away. I'm fine," The girl spat. She gained a hard look and glared at the blond boy. 

No one in the club was really surprised that Jaune just punched a girl through a wall leading her outside. Everyone knew not to mess with him. This was quite mundane for everyone.

He hated that.

He hated that it was normal for him to just flip out. He hated that he was feared. He especially hates it when people try to act tough when they are in a very bad situation. 

But there is a difference between being tough and acting tough. She just so happens to be acting tough. 

And that annoyed Jaune. Luckily, not enough to make him lose his temper but it, in reality, it was just a small pet-peeve. 

"Sorry about back there," Jaune apologized, "I kinda went a bit too far." 

"Yeah, you think?" The girl said with an attitude. 

"Um," Jaune looked back at the club and saw many tables broken glass all over the floor. And one huge hole in the wall. "Yeah, no...I definitely went overboard. So, do you want a hand or not?" 

The girl took his hand and raised herself back up. She then started chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked confused. 

"I guess you could say we have one less wall between us!" The girl laughed out. 

...

...

...

Jaune started chuckling. 

...

...

...

Jaune then started laughing his ass off. "That joke was so dumb it was funny!" Jaune smiled. 

At first, the girl was stunned that he was even laughing at all but soon both of them started happily expressing themselves. 

When the laughter finally died down, the girl spoke. "My name's Yang by the way."

The blond boy took his shades off showing off his blue-eyes. "The name's Jaune Arc."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, cutie~," Yang said in a seductive manner. 

"I could say the same, beautiful," The bartender flirted back. 

"A-hem!"

Yang and Jaune then turned to Emerald standing there with her arms crossed. 

"Jaune, I think we should go home now," Emerald suggested pointing at all the damage both of them caused.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. That's probably a good ide-" 

Jaune was interrupted by sirens and a dozen men wearing police uniforms surrounding Jaune. 

'Oh shit,' Jaune cursed, 'Not again! I might need to ask Roman for a bailout again! Neo is definitely gonna be pissed!'

"Put your hands up in the air! Jaune Arc!" A policeman commanded, "You too blonde!"

Yang looked shocked. "Me! What did I do?" Yang asked confused and outraged her eyes turning red. 

Everyone looked at her with looks of disbelief. Jaune then pointed to the damage in the bar and how it was barely standing. 

"Oh." And with that Yang put her hands up with a grumble. 

Jaune only sighed as he did so. He then turned his head toward Emerald. "Tell Neo and the girls I'll be home a little late," Jaune requested quietly. 

Emerald looked at him with a certain hesitance in her red-eyes. She then nodded as she suddenly disappeared in plain sight.

Jaune smirked as Yang and everyone else's jaws drop. 

"Where did she go?" Yang asked confused. 

Jaune shrugged. "Hey aren't we supposed to go to jail or something?" 

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Yang couldn't believe it! She was actually going to jail. Hopefully, Tai won't punish her too badly. 

She exhaled and looked out the window of the police cruiser. The tall lights along the roads illuminated the streets and all of those who roam it. 

She then looked down toward her handcuffs and observed how the chains rattled whenever her hands would move. 

"So, your first time?"

Yang looked over to the blond boy in the car with her. Jaune was wearing his shades as he leaned on his hand. 

"Yeah," Yang answered, "You?"

"I wish it was," Jaune stated, "I've been in jail so many times now, I lost count."

Yang raised her eyebrows in shock. "What did you do?" Yang asked.

Jaune smiled at her. "I think you know what I did," Jaune said, "I mean you experienced a usual reason for my arrests."

Yang started to chuckle. "Yeah, that makes sense," Yang smiled back, "Sorry about your suit."

Jaune stared down at the brown stain across his clothes. He then shook his head. "No, it's fine," Jaune assured, "It was my fault for acting so irrationally."

When Yang first came into that bar, it seemed that the blond bartender only good qualities were his looks and strength. But the more she's with him, she could honestly say that he was actually really nice.

She just has to stay on his good side.

"Wow! Such big words!" Yang grinned, "You really know how to make a lady feel special." 

"Oh, I know," Jaune smirked, "Just ask my girlfriends."

...

...

...

"Yang, Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're a player."

"What!"

"Don't deny it you scary, sexy blond bastard!"

'Woah. Where did that come from?' Jaune asked himself.

'Woah! Where did that come from?' Yang asked herself the same thought as Jaune's, 'I mean he is pretty cute. And pretty scary. I'm not sure about the bastard part though.'

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or angry right now!" Jaune replied. 

"I don't know either!" Yang replied back. 

"Hey! You two! Stop bickering at each other!" The policeman in the passenger seat shouted, "You two need to get some couple therapy, sheesh." 

Yang started to blush. "We're no-"

"**Don't tell us to shut up**," Jaune growled causing the man to gulp. 

And to be honest, it scared Yang too.

Jaune then realized his mistake in threatening a man of the law and scaring a pretty young lady. 

Pretty? Jaune looked over at Yang who noticed Jaune's eyes looking at her and winked at him. The lights from the outside shone through her hair. Her lilac-eyes reflected the streets. He also noticed her curvy figure and well-built stature. 

'Yeah, pretty is a pretty good way to describe her,' Jaune smiled. 

The blond girl's cheeks started to light up in red as she stared at Jaune with wide eyes. 

"Crap," Jaune cursed, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Many things were going through Jaune's head right now as he sat at an empty table across from a mirror, that was obviously a one-way mirror. 

But one thought prevailed from the others, How the hell is he going to explain all of this to his "Roommates". 

As he tried to find ways to weasel his way out of that situation, the door swung open revealing a tall, lean man with white hair. He had a green scarf and glasses. His outfit mainly consisted of black. No, it was all black.

Soon another person followed him, it was a mature blond woman. She had green-eyes and glasses. 

The man then took a seat while the woman stood beside him. Jaune was quite confused.

"So," The man said, "You're an Arc?" 

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" Jaune answered.

"Was that an answer?" The man paused as he got a coffee mug out of nowhere and drank it. "Or a question."

Jaune scoffed. 'He's one of those,' Jaune humored himself.

"It's an answer," Jaune clarified. 

"Ah, I see," The man hummed, "When was the last time you talked to a relative?"

Jaune gained a look of annoyance. "I talked to my sister yesterday," Jaune responded, "Just because I ran away it doesn't mean we are on bad terms."

The man nodded. "I'm assuming you don't know who I am."

"Am I supposed to know an old man like you?" Jaune asked. 

"I suggest you watch your tone," The woman warned.

"Glynda, please," The man said attempting to defuse the situation.

Glynda was shocked by her acquaintance's response. But reluctantly stood back. 

"Well, I don't expect everyone to know me," The man sighed, "Let me introduce myself, I am Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Beacon."

"Ok."

"Huh, I expected a more surprised reaction," Ozpin said.

"Do you want me to give you surprised then?" Jaune smirked. 

Glynda started to subtly growl at the blond boy's response. 

"No, it seems I have lost my touch," Ozpin chuckled. 

"Alright. What do you want?" Jaune asked. 

"I want you to join my school, Beacon," Ozpin answered. 

Jaune gained a confused look. "Why?" 

Ozpin then pulled out a tablet and switched it on displaying security cam footage of Jaune fighting a bunch of goons with brute strength. 

"I think it is apparent," Ozpin pushes up his glasses, "That you have undeniably amazing power. You just need to refine it a tad."

Jaune raises an eyebrow. "So you want me to join your school because you see some potential in me?" Jaune asked. 

"Of course," Ozpin nodded, "Despite your temper, I believe you would make a fine huntsman. So in other words, you should join my school."

"I'm not sure," Jaune sighed, "I need to think about my finances right no-"

"All your expenses will be paid, that includes a place to stay, food, and clothes," Ozpin said, "Your apartment will also be taken care of. Although, you still have to at least participate in the Initiation."

Jaune was stunned. Does this old guy really want me to join his school that bad? 

He then remembered his family and how they always wanted the best for them. He remembered his conversation with his sister. 

And how she would always pester him about how she believed that Jaune could truly become something more. 

Jaune smiled at the memory and so without a second more, he accepted the offer.

Ozpin smiled as he got up. "Well, it seems we shall be seeing more of each other Mr. Arc," Ozpin then opened the door of the room to leave but stopped, "Also, all your charges of physical assault have been paid for. You will be released in the morning. Glynda will come and retrieve you first thing in the morning."

The blond woman looked absolutely shocked and pissed. She soon followed Ozpin and stormed out of the room. 

And soon it was just Jaune. He was alone.

"I still have a phone call right?" Jaune asked himself out loud. 

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Emerald was patiently waiting for any news from Jaune. She was currently sitting on the couch of their apartment. 

The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom with a shower and bathtub, a kitchen, and a great view of Vale. 

A thousand thoughts shot through her head. How was Jaune going to get out this time? Why did he have to lose it tonight? He was doing so well! It was his longest streak of not flipping out! 3 days wasted!

...

...

...

'Now that I think about it,' Emerald thought, 'Maybe three days of no violence isn't so long for Jaune. But still! He was doing so good!'

"Hey Em, what are you doing?" 

Emerald turned around and saw a grey-haired girl wearing a jacket and shorts. Her name was Marcy Black. She wore a black jacket and grey sweatpants.

"Waiting," Emerald stated.

"Waiting for what?" Marcy asked. But before Emerald could answer her Marcy opened her mouth again. "You're acting like Jaune went to jail again for kicking some serious ass."

...

...

...

"That was uncanny," Emerald responded.

"Wait a minute! I was right!? I missed Jaune kicking ass?!" Marcy exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" 

Emerald sighed. "Where were you?" Emerald asked genuinely curious about her friend's absence from tonight's events. 

Marcy's cheeks lit up as memories of reading her "graphic novel" filled her head. The "graphic novel" was called Knights of Affection and it was smut. In Emerald's words, "Sexual frustration all in one bargain." The worst part was that she wasn't wrong. Marcy would imagine herself as the female protagonist and Jaune as the dreamy knight that satisfied her. 

"Marcy?" Emerald asked, "Are you ok?"

Luckily for Marcy, the front door of the apartment suddenly swung open. The two teens turned to see a dual-color haired girl in the doorway looking exhausted. She wore a white outfit and held her umbrella.

"God, Neo," Marcy said as she got a smirk, "You look like crap." 

Neo jumped up and landed face-first into the couch that Emerald was sitting at. She then pulled out her hand and flipped off Marcy. 

"Bad night?" Emerald asked. 

Neo looked up revealing her heterochromia eyes and nodded. 

"What happened, sweet tooth?" Marcy asked.

Neo then took out her scroll and typed out the following; "_ I went to the dentist and I have a cavity"_

"That's it?" Emerald asked in disbelief, "I thought you had to work."

Neo then held out her scroll again.

"Going to the dentist is work," Marcy readout, "It's almost a chore and I hate it." 

Emerald and Marcy soon started laughing at the small girl's comments. 

Neo didn't appreciate it and started to pout. She stopped when she realized something. 

She held out her scroll. "_ Where's Jaune?" _

Emerald sighed. "He's in jail." 

Neo's eyes widened and soon her face turned to one of annoyance. 

_"I can't believe it! I have to bail him out again! _" Neo typed in irritation. 

"You sure you don't want to nail him~" Marcy teased causing Emerald and Neo's cheeks to get heated. 

The front door slammed open. The trio looked toward it and saw their boss, Cinder Fall. She wore her signature red dress and had her raven hair down to her shoulders. 

It suddenly got really tense in the room. That was until Cinder sighed and pushed Neo off the couch causing the colorful girl to make a surprised yelp. Cinder then laid back on the couch. 

"Rough day too?" Marcy asked. 

"Don't get me started," Cinder said exhausted.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it then it's fi-"

"It all started with the dust heists," Cinder said causing the other girls to sigh internally. She then told them about how she and Roman attempted to rob a dust store. It would've gone well if it weren't for a particular red-hooded girl. That made her incredibly irritated. 

"Wow, that sucks," Marcy commented. 

Cinder sighed. "I just want to see Jaune right now," Cinder paused. "Where's Ja-"

"He's in jail," Marcy interrupted.

"WHAT! He's in jail again!" Cinder shouted as a deadly aura surrounded her, "Those damn pigs! Who the hell do they think they are? They're lucky Jaune is so nice and forgiving. And so strong. And so handsome~" 

Cinder's rant was cut short by Emerald's scroll ringing. Everyone then got quiet as Emerald answered it and put into speaker mode. 

"Hello?" Emerald greeted. 

"_ Hey Em _," a pleasantly-familiar voice greeted back, " _Kept you waiting huh?"_

"Damn right!" Marcy exclaimed, "You should've told us that you were going to kick some ass."

"_ Sorry, Marcy _," Jaune chuckled " _Is Neo there?" _

Neo then took the scroll and tapped on the microphone. 

"_ I'll take that as a yes _," Jaune's smile was heard.

"You forgetting about me?" Cinder spoke next. 

"_ I would never forget you _," Jaune responded. 

"Don't try to weasel you're way out of this," Cinder said, "When Roman gets you out, we are having a talk."

"_ Oh _," Jaune paused, " _About that... _"

The girls tensed up. 

"_ I was given a proposition _," Jaune explained, " _And it involves me going to Beacon instead of staying here, so I took it." _

"What!" The girls exclaimed collectively. 

"_ Oh, why would you look at that! I ran out of time for my phone call! Bye!"_

Emerald was having none of it. "I swear to Oum, if you hang up I will-" 

Then an audible click was heard. Then silence.

"Well, it's decided," Cinder said catching the girls attention.

"We're going to Beacon."

  



	2. Go with the Flow Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any characters in the story. All rights go to their respective artists

Sweet Oum.

Glynda was, to put it lightly, very agitated. She was at the police station waiting for the police officers to retrieve a certain blond boy. She tapped feet on the linoleum floor as she sat on an incredibly stiff chair with her back straight up.

She was actually getting pretty bored on top of the annoyance she was experiencing. She sighed as she took out her scroll and opened up the blond boy's file.

Jaune Arc.

Currently 19. Lives with three others in a small apartment.

Ran away from home at the age of 16.

This rude boy that apparently Ozpin sees potential in, is an interesting one. But, is it worth the trouble?

'What an absolute pain,' Glynda complains, 'I don't get Ozpin sometimes. I truly don't get how this boy could become a huntsman.'

Yes, he may be very strong, but that doesn't excuse the fact he can't control it whatsoever. The worst part was he doesn't seem to even care about being accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant. She would've killed to be accepted as Jaune did.

Speaking of Jaune.

"Where is he?" Glynda asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Sorry, are you waiting for me?"

Glynda lifted her head from her scroll and turned her head. And there he was, with his shades on, Jaune Arc. Who was also slouching in the chair with his head leaning back on his arms.

"How long have you been there?" Glynda asked shocked she didn't see him.

"Like for 10 minutes," Jaune responded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were released?" Glynda interrogated.

"Oh you had a look on your face that looked both angry and thoughtful," Jaune answered, "To be entirely honest, your beautiful face made it seem that you were constipated ."

"Wha-!" Glynda blushed in shock, "How dare you!"

"What?" Jaune shrugged, "I am just telling the truth."

'Did he really just try to flirt and insult me at the same time?' Glynda thought.

"So we going or what?" Jaune asked as he rose from his seat.

"Very well, let's go," Glynda gritted her teeth.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Glynda and Jaune were currently in a limousine that was escorting them to the bullheads that lead to Beacon Academy.

Jaune was really impressed by the automobile he was riding in. It had such unnecessary luxuries like armrests that also held drinks! He was entertaining himself with the idea of buying one these vehicles to escort his girlfriends easier.

Glynda, on the other hand, was not entertained. In fact, she was somehow even more annoyed.

The blond boy was tapping his feet and shaking his leg which infuriated The blond professor.

"Are we there yet?" Jaune asked.

"For the love of Oum," Glynda mumbled as she pinched her nose. She then glared at Jaune, who wearing his shades inside. "We won't get there any sooner if you keep asking.

"Oh, cool" Jaune pushed his shades up, "So this Beacon place is it nice?"

Glynda felt her fists clenched. This boy just asked a question that she could answer in her sleep.

She took a long deep breath to collect herself. "Yes, it is very nice," Glynda answered unenthusiastically.

Jaune could tell that he was coming off as annoying to Glynda who displayed her irritation. Jaune sighed as he leaned on the top of his thighs. "I'm sorry, if I seem like too much," Jaune apologized, "I never been to a place with so much...Ummm..."

Jaune hummed thoughtfully for a good while until he snapped his fingers in enthusiastically. "Prestigious! That was the word I was looking for!"

Glynda actually stopped glaring at Jaune and her face softened significantly. Jaune reminded her a lot when she was going to Beacon, especially during her first day.

Everything was so new to her. She thought that Beacon was a school in the sky was just a rumor. But it was true! She was also impressed with how nice the campus was.

The teachers were pretty good. Well, except for Mr. Port.

Beacon.

A place where she did **not** belong to. But the school still allowed her to stay. Beacon was the vast ocean, while she was just a small sardine amongst it.

She worked day and night to get better. And of course, it worked. She graduated top of her class senior year. But she had to start somewhere.

She could honestly sympathize with the blond boy in a strange way. In a literal sense, he was like her in many ways.

"No, I'm sorry for acting much too irritable," Glynda said.

Jaune nodded at her response and continued to observe the car.

"Hey, teach," Jaune called out.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune gained a smile that was both genuine but mischievous.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Sweet Oum.

Jaune rubbed his head as he sat in the bullhead that was heading straight to Beacon Academy. Glynda sat next to the left of him who also took small glances at Jaune once in a while.

For some reason, she had a concerned look on her face.

Jaune always knew he had a bad case of motion sickness. It takes all the will in his bones to not rip apart the plane and make it crash.

To him, death sounded more comforting than flying in the air.

Jaune took his shades off to rub his eyes hoping his headache and nausea would go away.

"Holy crap," Jaune mumbled, "I would really like to knock myself out right now."

"Here."

Jaune looked to his left to see the blond professor holding out 2 small pills.

"These should help you," Glynda explained, "Don't worry they won't kill you, they'll just put you to sleep."

The blond boy was stunned. He never thought that this lady, so uptight and firm, could show a sense of concern or care.

But nonetheless, Jaune took the pills and soon he was knocked out pretty fast.

Glynda sighed as Jaune closed his eyes to rest.

She herself, also had a terrible case of motion sickness ironically. Of course, she mostly got over it, but she still keeps a couple of pills that settle the nerves just in case.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight on her right shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw a blond head of hair resting on her.

She felt her cheeks heat up.

'Calm down, Glynda,' The green-eyed blond told herself, 'It probably isn't much longer until we reach Beacon.'

** _Ding_ **

"Attention, passengers, there are 2 more hours of flight time left," The pilot announced, "_So lean back and relax._"

What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

After a long flight, both Glynda and Jaune were relieved that the trip was finally over.

Jaune was still sleeping on the poor professor who had to sit still. She didn't want to disturb him and preserve his resting state.

** _Ding_ **

"Attention all passengers, it appears we have made a smooth landing with no one barfing or crying," The pilot spoke through the intercoms, "_Hopefully, ya'll enjoyed the flight and have a wonderful year at Beacon."_

"Sweet Oum," Glynda sighed in relief. She then looked over to Jaune who was still asleep. "Wake up Mr. Arc, we're here."

And like that Jaune opened his eyes and lifted his head off from Glynda's shoulder. "Good morning," Jaune yawned, "Those were some pretty good drugs."

Glynda huffed at Jaune's poor choice of words to describe the medication she handed out to him.

"Isn't it illegal for teachers to hand out drugs to students anyway?" Jaune asked.

"No, it's fine," Glynda clarified, "Because, in this scenario, it was for medical purposes."

"Oh, cool." Jaune got up and stretched his sides. "So where am I going now?"

Glynda sighed. "You're going to the main hall for the presentation. But since you still have time, I would suggest getting familiar with the campus," Glynda explained. "Your scroll has received an email that entails a map of Beacon so you don't get lost."

"Oh, that's pretty neat," Jaune said, "But I think I'll be fine."

And with that Jaune walked off the Bullhead and into Beacon Academy.

Glynda watched him and shooked her head. 'I remember when I had that same attitude,' Glynda thought, 'It didn't turn out so well...'

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

"Holy Crap!" Jaune exclaimed as he walked around Beacon aimlessly. "This place is freakin' huge!"

He walked by many other students who had a similar look of bewilderment at the huge campus.

'Maybe I should use the map,' Jaune thought to himself as dismissed his pride.

But when he took out his phone, it asked if it wanted to install a software update.

Of course, like any rational human being would do, he clicked no.

...

...

...

Jaune waited 3 seconds for the scroll to respond, but it decided to not be smart and just update right now.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" Jaune screamed, "SCREW YOU BILL JOBS!"

Everyone who was near him decided that it was best not to make contact with the blond boy and run for their dear lives.

He was so mad about his dumb scroll. He felt fists clench until...

** _Crack_ **

He looked down at his hand to see a crushed scroll.

"Shit," Jaune sighed, "That's the third one this week."

"Look who it is."

Jaune recognized the voice almost instantly. The voice belonged to a particular blond girl with lilac-eyes.

"Sup blondie," Jaune greeted, relieved he found someone he knew, "How's it hanging?"

The blond girl gained a wide smile. "Don't you mean, how's it _yanging_?"

Instantly, Jaune bursted out laughing. "You're gonna kill me with your puns," Jaune said after he caught his breath from laughing.

"Well, hopefully, I don't kill you before initiation," Yang smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully," Jaune smiled back, "Do you know where we are?"

Yang looked around her in a quizzical manner. "Yeah, I think I do," Yang answered, "But I visited this place like a month ago so don't knock me for giving you wrong directions."

Yang started walking ahead of Jaune and prompted him to follow. Which he did.

"I'll try not to," Jaune smirked, "What do you mean you visited this place a month ago?"

"Oh, I was able to do a tour of the school along with other incoming students. So I know my way around for the most part," Yang said confidently but soon she realized something, "Crap."

"What?"

"I just realized my sister probably doesn't know where the heck she is," Yang scolded.

"So, I'm guessing she didn't take the tour with you," Jaune assumed.

"No, she was originally not supposed to come here. But since she was moved up a grade, she was able to attend here," Yang explained.

"Wow, I'm guessing she's smart?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, and super strong too," Yang added, "But now that I think about it I shouldn't have left her on her own."

"Oh, she'll be fi-"

"I literally ditched her saying that I needed to hang out with my friends instead of her," Yang interrupted.

"Where are your friends?"

"Right here."

...

Jaune looked forward to see if anyone was there.

And saw no one.

...

Jaune looked behind him.

And saw no one.

...

Jaune looked around to his left.

And saw no one.

...

Jaune looked around to his right.

And saw Yang with an embarrassed face.

...

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not that good at this whole sister thing," Yang sighed, "I just wanted her to break her shell."

"Well, it was the right thing to do."

"What? How would you know?" Yang asked.

"Because," Jaune said, "I'm the second oldest out of seven sisters. I used to deal with younger siblings all the time. It was honestly a pretty good call."

"Really how?"

"Well," Jaune began, "It shows that you don't want your sister to be overly dependent on you and you're encouraging her to be independent."

"Wow," Yang said impressed, "I didn't think it like that. Thanks."

"No problem," Jaune smiled.

The two continued to walk together in a very comfortable silence.

But something bugged Yang. Something that Jaune said just irked her.

"What did you mean by "used" to?" Yang questioned.

Jaune looked at her through the corners of his shades. "What?"

"You said you "used to deal with younger siblings". What did you mean by that?" Jaune sighed as response and took his shades off.

"It's a long story that would probably take up a chapter of a fanfic novel to explain," Jaune said.

"Oh, so later?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, later." Jaune's blue eyes looked over to Yang's light purple-eyes.

Yang saw his eyes. And subtle feeling resonated within her that made her want to see more of his eyes. She felt comfortable with his eyes on her. Which was refreshing.

Soon, the duo walked to the main hall where many other students were crowded.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Yang said, "For now."

Jaune smiled. "Checking on your sister?"

"Yup!" Yang smiled back.

"Well see ya la-"

"Hold on," Yang interrupted causing Jaune to look confused.

She grabbed Jaune's left hand and pulled out a sharpie. She pulled the cap off causing a sharp popping sound to be heard.

She then started scribbling some numbers on his arm.

_ **(622) 001-981** _

"When you get another scroll," Yang teased with a smile causing Jaune to chuckle. She then brought her pinky and thumb up the side of her head as if it was a phone. "Call me."

"I will," Jaune smirked.

And with that, the blond boy and girl left the other's sight in a pleasant fashion.

Jaune walked through the students who proudly show off their armor and weapons.

That was until he was stopped by someone hugging his back.

He turned around to see a green head of hair. He was shocked. 'There's no way...' Jaune thought to himself in disbelief.

"Hey _Jaune~_" Red eyes met blue eyes confirming Jaune's guess of who it was.

Emerald gained a mischievous look. "_Kept ya waiting huh?_"

Jaune had only one response.

"WHAT THE FU-"

  



	3. Go with the Flow Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any characters in the story. All rights go to their respective artists

"-UCK!" Jaune screamed wondering how the hell one of his girlfriends was here.

"You thought you could just hang up on me?" Emerald teased.

"Yeah, why did you think I did it?" Jaune responded still trying to get his head around this situation.

Then something clicked in Jaune's head. 'If one of my girlfriends is here. Then the others are close'

As if the universe read his thoughts, two people he knew very intimately wrapped their arms around Jaune's left and right arms.

He looked left and right. He saw a head of grey hair on the left and a head of brown and pink hair on his right.

"Hey, strong man," The girl holding onto his left purred.

The girl on his right simply tightened their grip around Jaune's arm.

'Shit,' Jaune cursed mentally, 'Marcy and Neo are here. At least Cinder isn't…'

"How grand! It is very pleasing to see such a familiar face," A sultry voice whispered behind him.

Jaune sighed as he turned around and looked into amber-eyes.

"Hey, Cinder," Jaune greeted.

"Hello Jaune," Cinder grinned as she got up on her tippy-toes to meet Jaune's face and lips.

The girls saw this and began to get jealous.

Marcy simply scoffed at Cinder's affection.

'I was his first,' Emerald growled mentally.

Suddenly, Neo yanked on Jaune's left arm causing him to grunt.

"Neo! What the hell?" Jaune looked over and saw the problem. Neo didn't pull on Jaune's arm because of Cinder's show of affection. But of certain markings on her boyfriend's arm that caught her heterochromatic eyes.

Jaune then realized that Neo saw Yang's number was still there.

The other girls saw this and put on mixed reactions. Cinder and Emerald had jealous expressions. Neo simply smiled, excited that there would be a new member joining Jaune's harem. Also, someone to bother when Jaune or Roman wasn't around. Marcy had a mischievous smile.

"Getting another girl, are we?" Marcy teased.

"We're just friends," Jaune assured.

"Then what's that?" Cinder growled as she pointed to Jaune's arm.

"It's her number," Jaune stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So, we could keep in contact."

"No, on the underside of your arm," Cinder specified as she grew impatient.

Jaune turned it over and saw the following:

**Call me if you're available, Lover Boy!** _**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Huh, those are a lot of X's and O's," Jaune noted, trying to act dumb, "Wonder why she wrote two letters of the alphabet multiple times on my arm."

"Don't play dumb," Emerald said, her eyes somehow getting more red, "You didn't screw her, did you?"

"What! No! She isn't like that!" The ex-bartender paused. "I think."

Jaune then got a faceful of scroll as Neo excitedly shoved hers in his face. "Is she pretty? What's her favorite color? Is she really cool? Is she a thot like Marcy?"

"Hey!"

Jaune chuckled as Marcy pouted and read Neo's last question. "And what's her name?"

"Well, Yes. She has blond hair. Yes. And I am not sure how to answer that one," Jaune smiled, "And her name is Yang."

"Sounds like a harlot," Cinder commented.

"More like a blond bimbo," Emerald added.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

_AAACHHOO!_

"Geez, Yang," Ruby said, "Do you have a cold?"

"No," Yang replied wiping her nose, "I just had a weird feeling that some psychotic bitches were talking trash about me." Yang quickly covered her mouth as she saw Ruby's cheerful expression into a horrified one.

"Bad word!" Ruby shrieked as she pointed at her sister, "I'm telling dad!"

"Don't tell dad!" Yang pleaded as she pressed her hands together as if she was praying.

"You can't stop me from performing an act of justice!" Ruby said proudly.

"I'll give you cookies for a week!" Yang bargained.

Ruby paused. She put a finger up to her lips and hummed. "Make it two weeks!" She said as she held out two fingers.

Without hesitation, Yang said, "Done."

"Oh wait! I'm angry at you!" Ruby said.

Yang was confused by the sudden mood change, "For what? Swearing?"

"No! You totally abandoned me!"

"Did I?" Yang said, putting a finger up to her chin and tapping on it as if she was trying to remember something.

Ruby pouted.

"Ok, fine," Yang sighed, "But, hey at least you made some friends, right?"

"No! Instead, I exploded!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded-"

"YOU!" A loud shrill voice exclaimed.

Ruby quickly hid behind Yang.

"Oh, wow," Was Yang's brilliant reply, "You actually exploded."

'I wonder what Jaune would do in this situation,' Yang asked herself.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

_AACHOO!_

"Bless you!" Emerald said.

"Thanks, Em," Jaune said.

"So anyway, who is this Yang girl?" Marcy asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" Jaune asked back.

"Answer the damn question before I destroy your suit," Cinder threatened, but soon realized her mistake as a golden intimidating aura radiated off of him.

"**You wouldn't and you won't. I'll make damn sure of it,**" Jaune growled, causing the girls, including Cinder, to get a shiver down their spine.

"O-OK! I wouldn't! But, you're still my-I mean-our b-boyfriend and you shouldn't k-keep secrets from us," Cinder said, still scared of the thought of Jaune going into another rampage.

"Fine," Jaune grumbled, "Where do I begin?"

Jaune then proceeded to describe Yang from her lilac eyes to her personality. But he left out some of her physical features like her … _ahem _… Jugs.

"She sounds nice," Marcy commented, "I'd think we get along!"

"I actually believe that," Jaune agreed, smirking.

"Hate to admit it, Jaune," Cinder sighed, "But I may have overreacted when I found out about her. Judging from your description, she sounds tolerable."

Neo only got more excited about meeting a new friend to have fun with.

Emerald, on the other hand, looked conflicted.

"What are you thinking, Em?" Jaune asked, noticing the green-haired girl's conflicted look.

"I only have one more question," The green-haired girl stated.

Jaune nodded, telling her to go ahead. He thought she would ask about Yang's past or whether or not she would join the harem.

"How big are her tits?" Emerald asked, causing the three girls and Jaune to be shocked.

"Emerald, I fail to see how that question is relevant," Cinder said.

"Yeah, no need to feel so insecure about your bust, even though a cutting board would look more impressive than you," Marcy remarked.

"Shut the hell up, Marcy," Emerald growled, causing Marcy to be surprised at the sudden aggression. "And it's relevant. Trust me, Cinder. Answer the question, Jaune."

"What was the question, again?" Jaune felt scared. Not scared at what the girls would do to him but rather Yang. If it wasn't self-evident enough, the girls are quite possessive of their boyfriend.

"Don't try to be cute," Emerald said, growing impatient.

"Well-" Jaune cleared his throat, "Well, they are above average, I guess."

"That's not enough."

"They're pretty big then," Jaune said.

Emerald paused and her face looked like she was putting all the pieces together. She then spoke, "Is Yang by any chance the girl that got you into jail last night?"

_Shit._

"Uhhhh," was Jaune's absolute genius reply.

Both Neo and Marcy had shocked expressions on their faces, while both Emerald and Cinder suddenly had a murderous aura surrounding them.

"Is that so?" Cinder asked, gritting her teeth, "I'll burn her to a crisp."

"C'mon gals," Marcy reasoned, "She doesn't sound that-"

Neo quickly tugged at Marcy's jacket sleeve causing the grey-haired teen to look down on the bright enforcer. Neo's face clearly communicated _It's best if we stay out of this._

"I'll strangle her," Emerald snarled, "How dare she get you in trouble and force you into this oum-forsaken school?"

"Listen," Jaune sighed, "It isn't that bad. People are really nice here."

"She sounds like another certain fashionista," Emerald commented, causing Cinder to agree.

"Me and _her_ get along just fine," Jaune refuted.

All the girls gave him a look that asked one simple thing, _Really?._

"Ok, well maybe we did destroy a couple of buildings and many establishments in downtown Vale," Jaune reasoned, "Putting many businesses in debt."

"Don't forget that one time that you were throwing cars at her," Marcy reminded him.

Jaune sighed. "Hey, those cars had car insurance."

"Also, don't forget that one time she kidnapped you and played dress-up with you," Neo pointed out by holding up her scroll for everyone to see.

"It wasn't that bad. I actually got to know what fits my style," Jaune said.

"And that one time, you just got angry by looking at her and started to pick up cement tiles off the ground just to beat her head in," Cinder said, "And each attempt failed, provoking you even more. By the end of it, the sidewalks were just dirt paths."

"That was when I couldn't even control my anger," Jaune paused, "Well when I couldn't control my anger as well. And besides, they needed to redo the cement. I brought attention to a problem that the community of Vale acknowledged."

"No one besides you complained about the sidewalk," Marcy noted.

"Well I am still part of the Vale community ain't I," Jaune responded.

"Then how about that one time, she lifted off your suit off you just to see, as she put it, _The goods_," Emerald said the last part with her hands up in air quotations for emphasis, "You were in a blood-hungry mood for a month."

"That's in the past," Jaune reasoned.

"That was three months ago," Emerald deadpanned.

"Last time I checked," Jaune began as he struggled to free his hands from Marcy and Neo, who both didn't want to let go. He finally wiggled his arms free, disappointing the troublesome duo. "Time still works. So technically, it was in the past, in turn, making my statement valid," Jaune finished.

The girls all collectively facepalmed at Jaune's simple reasoning.

"Either way," Emerald sighed, knowing she wouldn't get through Jaune's metaphorical and literal thick skull, "I don't like this Yang girl. From the first moment I saw her I knew she was trouble."

Jaune started laughing, which confused the girls. "Stop acting like you all weren't the same."

Emerald and Cinder blushed at Jaune's comment, while Marcy gained a prideful grin and Neo smiled innocently.

"We don't even have any kind of sexual relationship," Jaune assured, "So, don't worry about it."

Emerald sighed. "Fine."

Cinder soon followed Emerald's compromise.

"Well, that was fun to watch," Marcy smirked as she wrapped her arms around Jaune and Emerald, "What's next."

Before anyone could respond, their thoughts were cut off and attention was drawn to the stage. On top of it was someone tapping into a microphone. That someone just so happened to be a man with white hair and black clothes. His outfit was topped off with a green scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I didn't know it was poetry night," Jaune commented, causing the girls to snicker.

"Let me make this brief…"

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your Initiation begins," A blond woman with green eyes said as Ozpin finished his speech.

When Cinder saw Ozpin leave the stage, she had to fight the urge to laugh at the thought of burning his precious academy to the ground with her lover by her side. She couldn't wait for the day when Vale would crumble beneath her with just a wave of her-

"Cinder?"

Her thoughts did a 180 as her attention focused on Jaune.

"Yes, Jaune?" Cinder asked.

"What did you think of the hipster's speech?" Jaune asked as he took off his shades, revealing his blue eyes.

"Oh," Cinder hummed, "He seemed…"

"Pessimistic?" Emerald suggested.

"Cryptic?" Marcy suggested after Emerald.

"Idealistic?" Jaune suggested as well.

"Autistic?" Neo typed out, causing everyone to give her an odd stare. Only for her to type out another response. "What? I couldn't think of any other words that rhymed."

"No, I think mislead seems to be a better term," Cinder said.

"That's somehow more cryptic," Marcy whispered to Neo, who nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't say mislead," Jaune said, causing Cinder to give Jaune a peculiar stare. She couldn't quite put her finger on what bugged her about Jaune's answer. It was almost like he was agreeing with, Ozpin, the man who was in the way of acquiring her powers. Her thoughts were interrupted once more when Jaune said, "But, who cares. Just be thankful that speech is done."

All the girls nodded at Jaune's statement.

"What now?" Emerald asked.

"Well, Glynda said that we will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight," Jaune stated.

"How do you know her name?" Cinder interrogated, her eyes narrowing.

Neo and Marcy sighed at repeating the previous moments all over again and Jaune shared their notions.

_'Shit, how do I get myself in these situations?' _Jaune cursed himself once more.

"She introduced herself on the bullheads that took us here," A new voice intervened, causing everyone to look at who joined the conversation.

It was none other than a girl with a bowtie on her head? 'What a quirky choice for an outfit,' Jaune amused himself.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked.

"My name is Blake," The bowtie wearing girl said and with that, she left the group of girls alone.

"Well, she was... nice?" Marcy commented.

"She is definitely something," Cinder agreed.

"Well then Jaune, looks like you are in the clear," Jaune mumbled to himself.

_For now_

"Anyway ladies," Jaune said as he clapped his hands, "Shall we make our way into the ballroom and get some rest?"

"After _you~_" Cinder purred.

In an instant after Jaune said that, Neo hopped on Jaune's back and held onto him. Jaune didn't flinch as he carried Neo on his back to the ballroom with the girls following closely behind.

'This isn't so bad,' Jaune smiled to himself internally.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

'This is pretty bad,' Yang said to herself as Ruby vented about how she made an "enemy."

"What am I going to do!" Ruby asked herself in despair, "I'm pretty sure she hates me! She is like some sort of hair thingy!"

"She's a heiress," Yang chuckled, correcting her younger sister, "Besides, there are other great friends you could make here!"

"Where?"

"Look all around you," Yang said, gesturing to the crowded room, "There are a lot of…" Her voice slightly trailed off as her mind raced. 'C'mon Yang think!' Yang scolded herself, 'Think of something vague but deep!' Then Eureka! Yang got her answer. "There are a lot of friends you haven't even met yet!"

Ruby tilted her head in thought. "Like a stranger who could be my friend?"

"Sure!"

"Wow! Gee! Thanks, Yang!" the young Rose smiled, content with the idea should get more friends.

'Phew! Looks like she finally has some confidence to talk to people,' Yang thought in relief.

"Oh, Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"Did you make any friends today?"

Yang smiled. "Yeah, I did. One actually. His name is Jaune."

She smiled even more as she realized how she didn't really need to think when she said Jaune's name. It was almost like it rolled off her tongue so easily.


	4. Chapter 5: Better Strangers

The sun illuminated Beacon as it stretched across the horizon. Not many students were awake to witness the sun doing so, and those who were, were most likely eating breakfast or getting ready for the day. Jaune was among few who were awake and the only one outside absorbing the scenery. He walked and stretched after a night being smothered with 4 cute girls. He was in the courtyard of the school where the fountain was, he couldn't help but admire his surroundings.

Birds were chirping and time was ticking for Initiation to happen. Jaune didn't really have a plan for it and only discovered that he was supposed to be in a team with some other people. Hopefully, they won't piss him off. Well, if Jaune passes Initiation in the first place.

Jaune sighed as put on his shades hoping it would make the sun not as irritating to his eyes. He then reached into the pockets of his black pants, which fit with his suit jacket, and took out a half-full pack of cigarettes. He promptly picked a cigarette out of the pack and said, "I picked the wrong week to quit smoking."

He put the wrapped stick of tobacco up to his lips only to realize he didn't have a light. "Shit, where is Cinder when you need her?" Jaune sighed to himself.

"Why need her when you got me?" A girl's voice that caused Jaune to dread and stop, "After all, I'm just as hot if not burning."

Jaune looked to the voice and his eyes twitched violently. There she was. The bane of Jaune's existence. Coco Adel. About 6 feet away and most likely here to annoy the hell out of Jaune. She wore shades and a barrette with her Beacon uniform that had a much shorter skirt that was usually seen on Beacon students. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Jaune growled.

"How can I? When my boyfriend is here," Coco purred.

"I am not your boyfriend," Jaune stated.

Coco ignored him and began checking him out more. "I can't wait for us to spend more time together," She said, "I am going to enjoy watching your Initiation."

"Y'know, I might just fail on purpose now," Jaune said.

"Oh, I know you won't do that," Coco said.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you wouldn't want to disappoint your family now? Don't you want to live up to their wishes of you being a huntsman? Don't ya?"

Jaune's teeth gritted together so intensely, it made a sound that sounded like a diamond being scraped across concrete. "How did you-" Then a realization hit him harder than Jaune could ever hope to punch. He then growled one word. "**Junior."**

Coco giggled. "You make me so warm inside when you growl like that~"

"Ew," Jaune simply said, causing Coco to be taken back by that response, "I'm not sure how many times I have to spell this out for you. It's simple, a damn child could understand it. I already have girlfriend-or girlfriends to be specific. And the last thing I need is a girl who annoys the hell out of me and makes me want to drive my head through five thousand walls."

Coco chuckled. "You'll be mine." and with that she walked away, making sure to sway her hips in an overly sexualized manner. But Jaune wouldn't know since he already lost interest in the girl.

But his interest is in his former employer. "That son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is telling people about me and my family," Jaune growled, "I am going to make sure to punch him so hard, his damn teeth fly off!"

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Junior got a wave of unpleasant cold shivers slid down his spine as he stood behind the bar of his club.

"I think I need a drink," Roman said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, it's only 6:00 am," Junior said as he gave Roman a judgemental look, "And why do you look like shit?"

"Why do you look like your establishment was taken down by two hormone fueled teens?"

"Touché."

Speaking of Juniors' establishment, which is entitled Junior's club, it was in shambles and going through another makeover. Junior was behind the bar while Roman looked miserable as he rested his head on the bar counter.

"So, what's goin' on in the life of Roman Torchwick?" Junior asked as he poured the ginger man a drink,

"Where do I start?" Roman groaned. "First off, the dust heist was a complete dud. I got an earful from Cinder. Then I hear Jaune is in jail again! What a huge surprise! So, I do my thing and try to pull some strings by letting money talk. I gave about 7,000 lien to an officer so that they would free Jaune! But then the officer tells me that they are unable to release him because that prick, Ozpin, already called dibs on Jaune! I was like, _Who the fuck is this hipster?_"

"Look who's talking," Junior commented.

Roman growled. "I tried getting money from the officer that I paid him! But you know what he said? He said, _Sorry but we can't refund tips._ What an absolute retarded excuse!"

"Hey, that isn't PC," Junior said.

"What! I can't use the word, retarded anymore!" Roman said, clearly outraged.

"No, the correct term is mentally handicapped."

"Fine! Where was I? Oh yeah," Roman took a swig from his drink, "He said, _Sorry, but we can't refund tips. _What an absolute mentally handicapped excu-I can't say that damn phrase like that and expect my dignity to be intact."

"Well, I guess it's fine for you to say it," Junior chucked, "Seeing how you are mentally handicapped."

Roman didn't even care for Junior's dumb little retarded joke. So he said, "Fuck It! What an absolutely retarded excuse! So, I leave the police station feeling like an absolute fool! And I was like _Hey, at least I have Neo, who is an amazing enforcer who can make anyone cough up any debts that they owe me! _But, you know what happens next."

"Yep," Junior smirked, "She decides to take a little vacation with her fellow employees."

"You're so damn lucky," Roman grumbled, "You still have Melanie and Militia."

"Hey, I lost Jaune," Junior sighed.

"Didn't he cause the damage cost for your bar to rise by 100%?"

"It is actually, 105%," Junior corrected, "He also increased our profits by 120%."

"Whatever," Roman said, "What I'm trying to say, aren't you glad you don't have to pay so much for a new wall every month?"

"Yes but actually no," Junior answered, "Jaune may not be good for the club's well being, but boy was he fun to have around."

"So you see him more as a friend rather than an employee," Roman stated, "That'll bite you in the ass one day."

"Well, your relationship isn't much different from you and Neo's," Junior said.

"I guess," Roman said. He then raised his glass of alcohol, "To kids, whatever they might do and be."

"I'll drink to that," Junior said as he poured himself a drink.

The two friends drank and slammed their glasses on the bar.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of kids," Roman said, "How did Melanie and Militia take the news of Jaune no longer being your bartender."

"Well, I can't answer that," Junior said, "Because I never told them."

"Damn."

"Yup."

"Why's that?"

"So that they don't go to Beacon too," Junior explained, "I knew if I told them that Jaune went to Beacon they would most likely go there as well. And I don't think I need to remind you of what is going to happen to that place in the future."

Roman nodded, knowing damn well what Junior was talking about.

The Fall.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Jaune was a little pissed off. No, wait. He was really pissed off. He didn't get a chance to smoke a cigarette and an ex-employer shared information about him and his family that he would like to be private.

Jaune was most bothered by the person who annoys him the most. The worst part of that encounter was he couldn't fight that damn fashionista because he didn't want to destroy a school that he plans to attend. He can't mess this up. He assured this to himself as he walked around in the courtyard where he had that unwelcomed confrontation. He was just lucky his girlfriends weren't there to see Coco or else all hell would've broken loose.

Jaune sighed, "I could really use some form of wholesome energy."

As if the universe revolved around him, he felt a pair of arms and legs wrap around Jaune. Jaune then felt the weight of a petite person, most likely female because he felt two soft pillow-like mounds on his back.

Jaune turned his head to see none other than a pink and brown-haired girl pressing the side of her face tightly to his back, almost like she was rubbing her face on him, causing him to smile. "Hey Neo."

Neo then looked up at Jaune, smiling, practically saying a warm and bright hello. When she blinked her pink and grey colored eye switched colors. Her eyes fit her outfit which is a white long-sleeved jacket, with pink outlining the article of clothing, over a black leotard. She was also wearing thigh-high white boots and black pants.

"What'ch you up to now?" Jaune asked.

Neo typed and then held up her scroll, "Just talking to you."

"Why are you typing? It's just us two," Jaune whispered.

Neo looked around to make sure Jaune was right. Which he was.

"Is this better?" Neo whispered to Jaune's ear with a soft red hue on her cheeks.

Neo's voice was quite soft and a little hoarse due to her vocal cords being injured when she was little. But Jaune didn't care, he loved hearing her voice and wished he could honestly listen to it 24/7. That sounds a little cheesy but hey, Jaune is a cheesy dude.

"Much," Jaune whispered back, "Where do you wanna go?"

"I want to get some ice-cream," Neo answered.

"I don't think they sell any," Jaune commented.

"Yeah, they do," Neo corrected, "The vending machine near the locker rooms has a huge assortment of ice cream!"

"You sure?" Jaune asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Neo confirmed.

"You sure that you're pretty sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm pretty sure."

"Are you really sure that you're sure that you're pretty sure?"

"What? I'm confused," Neo confessed.

"Yeah, I think I just had a stroke," Jaune laughed. Neo covered her mouth as she giggled. She was making the cutest little noises when she laughed. It was similar to a kitten producing multiple small meows. It was so adorable Jaune couldn't help but feel a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks. Jaune didn't pick favorites, but Neo is definitely his cutest girlfriend. But he would definitely not tell any of his other girlfriends that. Jaune then felt a soft pressure on his cheek.

Neo was poking Jaune. "Hey, you didn't actually have a stroke did you?"

"I don't think so," Jaune smirked, "So, we gettin' some sweet delicious frozen treats?"

"Yes!" Neo excitedly whispered, she raised her arm and pointed forward, "Onward!"

And with that Neo rode Jaune's back triumphantly as he rushed toward the locker rooms.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

The locker room was filled with both excited and nervous incoming students for what the first step might hold. Many students were getting ready by gearing up and checking their weapons. It was quite flooded with conversations from many of them about what this year's Initiation is, but none were more excited than Ruby Rose.

"C'mon Yang! I have to be on your team!" A little rose said.

"Ruby, don't take this the wrong way, but it would be better if you look for someone you haven't met before," Yang said.

"Are you implying that you wouldn't be partnered up with me!"

"No, it's not that! In fact, I would love it if we were partners!" Yang assured, "It's just that I want you to have the best possible experience in Beacon."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense," Ruby said," It's like that meeting a stranger thing you told me right?"

"Yup!" Yang said, "And if we are partners! We could make more friends together!"

"Heck yeah!"

Yang laughed and internally sighed in relief that her sister was in a much better state than last night. But overall, she would say that so far her attempts to make her sister better have been a success!

"Sorry, Neo," A familiar voice said, "I guess the vending machines ran out of ice cream."

Yang looked over to the voice and saw a blond-haired boy wearing shades, Jaune Arc. And next to him was supposedly Neo, who was a small girl, about Ruby's size, with hair that was pink on one side and brown on the other. She had a frustrated look on her face and held a half-eaten sugar cookie with pink, white, and brown striped style frosting on the pastry. Neo broke a piece off the cookie and threw it in her mouth and chewed with little enthusiasm. She then swallowed and sighed. Rinse and repeat.

Jaune sighed and said, "If you didn't want the cookie," This caused Ruby to look at Jaune and Neo's direction, "You could'a just said so."

Yang couldn't hear Neo but she could tell the colorful teen lips said something on the lines of, "It's not your fault. This cookie's okay."

"How about this?" Jaune proposed, "The next time we go downtown, I'll buy you some ice cream. Does that sound good to you?"

Neo looked at Jaune with a smile and wrapped her arms around Jaune's torso while still holding the cookie, still holding the half-eaten cookie.

'That must be one of his girlfriends,' Yang thought to herself.

"I guess that's a yes," Jaune smiled as he patted the top of Neo's head, "We should probably go find the other trouble makers."

Neo agreed as she unwrapped her arms from Jaune and to only realize that the cookie she was holding onto was gone. This confused Yang, Jaune, and Neo. But not Ruby, in fact, she looked happy and had crumbs around her mouth

Yang facepalmed at Ruby's love for cookies. She seriously needed an intervention. It was getting ridiculous and borderline unhealthy.

"Hey! Yang!"

The blond girl looked over to see Jaune waving to her as he walked over. Neo followed behind, looking at Yang as if she saw the blond teen before.

"Oh h-hey, Jaune!" Yang greeted, surprised by the sudden attention, "How's it going?"

"Meh," Jaune answered, "How's it going for you?"

"It's ya know! Going pretty great." Yang smiled.

"That's good to hear!" Jaune then looked over to Ruby, who looked like she was trying to remember something. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my super awesome sister!" Yang said as she head locked Ruby, who squirmed as a result.

Ruby eventually broke free and proudly said, "I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Well, nice to meet ya," Jaune said, slightly surprised by the fact that Ruby and Yang were sisters. He put out his hand for a handshake, "The name's Jaune Arc."

Neo then held up her scroll to the sisters, causing Jaune to sigh. He knew the scroll said, "It is short and sweet! And rolls off the tongue! Ladies love it!"

Yang laughed. "I know I do!"

"Yang! That's so inappropriate!" Ruby said with a beet-red face.

"Neo, you gotta stop saying that after every single time I introduce myself," Jaune sighed.

Neo simply held out her scroll to Jaune and read, "I can't help but pronounce the truth!"

Jaune laughed. "I have the cutest girlfriend," Jaune thought to himself.

Neo blushed and Jaune realized what he had just done.

"Oh, I said that out loud." Neo nodded. "Oh well. You know me. _I can't help but pronounce the truth_."

That was enough teasing for Neo, she then started hitting Jaune's chest in a cute and harmless fury. This only caused Jaune to laugh and exclaim, "Stop! It tickles!"

Ruby and Yang were still there and seem to have been forgotten by the couple. Ruby was weirded out by the couple's engagement. But Yang watched with a heavy amount of interest.

Yang observed that Jaune seems to be so warm and caring with Neo. She knew Jaune was a cool dude but seeing him like this was nice. She only got to see this side of him in the police car ride and when he gave her advice on how to deal with Ruby. She wondered if she would see more of this side of him. She wondered if she could be one of those girls who brings out this side of him.

_**"Attention students! Please head over to the cliffs for Initiation!" **_The speakers announced bringing Yang out of her thoughts.

"Welp looks like we gotta go Neo," Jaune said as he picked up Neo as if he was his bride. She actually had the expression of a bride as she was picked up. "_See ya laters! Alligators_."

"Isn't it _See ya later! Alligator?_" Yang asked.

"Well, there are two of you girls," Jaune explained, "It wouldn't make sense if I had just said that."

"Makes sense," Yang chuckled, "Well then, _See ya laters! Alligators!_"

With that, Jaune left with Neo in his arms, waving goodbye.

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

"Where are they?" Emerald asked annoyed as she stood crossed armed next to her platform on the cliff that towered over a forest crowded with trees and Grimm.

"Maybe they are just admiring the scenery?" Marcy reasoned, shrugging.

"That makes sense for Jaune, but doesn't explain where Neo is," Emerald said.

"Maybe they were making new friends?"

"Like I said, it makes sense for Jaune but not Neo."

"Maybe they got lost?"

Emerald was about to repeat herself but she gave a little thought to it. "That actually makes too much sense." She knew Jaune was terrible with directions. Neo would most likely know where she is at any time but would likely not help Jaune with directions if it meant having fun with him.

"Where is Jaune and Neo?" A voice derailed Emerald's train of thought. She looked up to see Cinder looking rather impatient.

"Lost most likely," Marcy answered.

"That makes sense," Cinder sighed, "Too much sense."

"That's what I said," Emerald chimed in.

"Anyways, they should be here any second," Cinder said, confidently.

"What makes you say that, Boss?" Marcy questioned.

But before anyone could say anything, rapid footsteps could be heard approaching the group of girls. It was Jaune with his shades on holding Neo as if she was his new wife. It made the girls feel just a little bit jealous.

"Where were you?"

"I was admiring the scenery and making some new friends," Jaune responded as he put Neo down, causing her to puff out her cheeks in disappointment.

"Called it," Marcy said.

"Called what?" Jaune asked.

"It's nothing," Emerald answered.

"Whatever you say." He took out a package of cigarettes. He then took out and inserted a cigar between his lips.

"Hey, I thought you quit!" Emerald scolded as she pointed a finger at Jaune in accusation.

"I did. But I just decided that today calls for a cigarette," Jaune said. He turned to Cinder, "Hey Cinder, got a light?"

Cinder smiled as she snapped her fingers causing a small flame to hover over her hand. She then brought it to the end of Jaune's cigar, lighting it. "Let Jaune indulge in this, Em. He could smoke whenever he wants."

Jaune inhaled the cigarette and took it out of his mouth, exhaling. A wave of smoke exited Jaune's lungs as he sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks, Cinder," Jaune smirked, "That really hit the spot."

"You shouldn't even be smoking in the first place," Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose, "This school has a strict no smoking policy."

"Well, yes," Jaune agreed, "But that only applies to students. And I am not yet a student."

"I don't care," Emerald said, as she took the cigarette out of Jaune's mouth, "It's a bad habit."

"Gee, Em," Jaune sighed, "You sound like my mother."

"No, I sound like your girlfriend."

"Was that really the best comeback line you can come up with?" Marcy facepalmed.

"Well, nothing else came to my mind," Emerald blushed.

"**All students! Go to your assigned platform!" **Goodwitch announced to the students.

"Well, girls," Jaune clapped his hands together, "Sorry to say that we are going to cut this moment short."

"Good luck, Jaune," Emerald wished as she kissed Jaune's right cheek. Cinder saw this and didn't want to be outdone so she kissed Jaune's other cheek. Neo also kissed Jaune's right cheek. While Marcy said in her head, 'Screw it,' and just full-on kissed Jaune on the lips.

Emerald rolled her eyes while Cinder and Neo reacted with faces that said, _there she goes again. _They weren't really surprised that Marcy would go for such a bold expression of affection.

But Jaune didn't care, he leaned into the kiss and almost fulfilled Marcy's fantasy's - which were heavily influenced by a certain visual novel known as _Knights of Affection._

"Ahem."

The two broke away to see a flustered Glynda Goodwitch.

"All students should go to their assigned pad," The blond teacher said with glowing cheeks.

"Yeah, you got it Glyndie," Jaune said.

"You shouldn't call me by my first name Mr. Arc," Glynda said.

"Sorry, Glyndie," Jaune smirked.

"Just go already," Glynda huffed, annoyed.

"You got it," Jaune smiled, "C'mon girls, let's initiate Initiation."

So, Jaune and his girlfriends walked to their appropriate platforms leaving the green-eyed teacher watching the blond bartender walk away.

Glynda doesn't quite know what to think of Jaune just yet. But she doesn't want him to fail this Initiation and knows that Ozpin doesn't just pick his allies in a lottery. So, she wants to see what Jaune is capable of.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...sorry. I have some bad news. I will be on a permanent hiatus on all my stories as of now. I am truly sorry but I am at a point where I just don't like what I'm writing. I know I sound like an asshole but I am truly sorry.**

**Everyone is more than welcomed to continue my stories and use the ideas from them. There is no need to ask for permission.**

**Thank you for showing support for this story and I am happy that people liked this story.**

**I wanted to finish the rough drafts so that they seem complete I have and get them uploaded and have everyone who followed the story to be aware of the situation right now.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
